Barney Live! In New York City 1993
Barney Live! In New York City is a Barney live on stage show originally toured at Radio City Music Hall in New York City, USA in the United States from October 28, 1993 to January 12, 1994. And Then, It was released on VHS on October 6, 1993, and re-released on DVD on May 1, 2007. Plot Join Barney and all of his very special friends as they take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall in New York City, USA in the United States. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, the stealing-sneaky visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Cast (on the stage) *Announcer *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Luci *Kathy *Julie *Derek *Carlos *Kelly *Tosha *Min *Shawn *The Winkster *Marching Band Musicians *Baby Bop's Jumping Monkeys *Guest (Morgan Jordan) *Elephant *Kathy's Dancing Teddy Bears *Ballerina Dancers Audience *Kids *Children *Friends *Family *People *Adults Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song (short version) #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Games #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Marching Band Instrumental #I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #The Wheels on the Bus #Three Monkeys Rap #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Airplane Song #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Happy Dancin' #Down on Grandpa's Farm #My Aunt Came Back #London Bridge #Star Medley: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Starlight, Starbright #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume used in this live on stage show was also seen in "May I Help You?". *The Barney voice used in this live on stage show was also heard in "May I Help You?". *The Baby Bop costume *The Baby Bop voice *The BJ costume *The BJ voice * *The end credit music is the same from "Barney Live In New York City", *The version of "I Love You" *Michael's voice used in this home video is a mix of his voice from "Be a Friend" *Luci's voice used in this home video is mix of his his voice from "Down on Barney's Farm" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Before this Barney live on stage show was released on home video on October 6, 1993, This was filmed in May 13, 1992 *The preview for this video is announced by Gina from Sesame Street, which who is played by , and she works at New York City, USA. *The front cover of the original 1993 release is the same from the original 1994 release of the same name, expect the Late 1992-1993 Season 2 Barney costume from "May I Help You?" replaces the Category:1993 episodes